Christmas at the Turners!
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Modern! It's Christmas time at the Turners! Will, Elizabeth and Liam are getting ready for their favorite holiday of the year. Plus, don't forget Jack and Ana! They all love Christmas, and love getting in the spirit of it. Singing, decorating, and more!


"Will?.. Will?.. Are you out here?" I exclaimed coming from the back door to the back yard, "Wi—ll?"

"I'm out here!" I heard faintly, "In the shed!"

I went over to the shed and peaked my head in.

"Will?"

"Right here," he said coming out from behind some of the boxes.

I jumped, "Gosh! You scared me!" I laughed, "Honey… What are you doing?"

"Sorry," he smiled, "I'm getting out all the Christmas decorations!"

"Really? You?" I said sarcastically.

"Yep, Jack and Ana are putting up theirs this weekend so I thought we should too!"

"Hmmm, okay! So… do you need help?"

"Nope. I think I've got almost everything," he smiled.

"Okay, well I have to go pick up Liam from school so I'll be back in a few," I laughed walking out of the shed.

He laughed and nodded is head.

I jumped in the car and headed over to pick up Liam from school, then we went to get something to bring back home for dinner at the store.

"Momma, look! Christmas cookies!" Liam said running for the cookie dough isle.

I followed him with the cart.

"Look Momma, they have Christmas Trees, snowmen, and Rudolf, which one can I get?"

"Hmmmm, I guess we can get all three," I said sarcastically. Those cookies are good!

"Really?" he exclaimed.

I nodded my head, he grapped all three boxes and put them in the cart and we continued getting our stuff.

"Besides, your father will love those."

"Yah, he lo—ve—s sugar. Just like us!"

"Yes, that and he's going into Hard Core Christmas-Mode early this year," L joked.

"Y—a—h! I love Christmas!"

"Me too, it's my favorite holiday, and your dad's, and yours of course."

Suddenly Liam grabbed the end of the cart, "Are we done?"

"Yes, why?"

He pulled the cart as fast as he could to the lines.

"Liam?" I laughed, "What's the hurry?"

"I wanna get home and help dad!" He said getting everything out of the cart and putting it up on the counter.

I laughed as we paid and took our stuff to the car.

We hurried home to find Will bringing boxes into the house from the back. I laughed as Liam ran up to him.

"Daddy!"

"Liam!" Will said sweeping him up in the air, "Wanna help?"

"Uh huh!"

Will put him down and they both brought the last of the boxes in as I made them a little Christmas surprise of my own. I got out my favorite Christmas cd's and put on in the stereo inside. Then I went in the kitchen to make some Hot Cocoa.

After a few minutes the two of them finished and came in the kitchen.

"I'm liking the music…" Will said dancing funnily.

"Me too…" Liam said joining him.

"If only I had the camera out."

"What? DO you want to get out pro dance moves on video? Don't worry, cause they're going no where huh Liam?"

"No where! Just right here."

"Good!"

"Care to join us?" Will said dancing over to me.

"We—ll, if you insist…" I said sarcastically.

I joined in on the dorky dance until Liam saw the Hot Cocoa on the counter.

"Hot Chocolate!" He said running to it and taking a cup.

"Yum, I didn't even see it," Will said taking a cup.

"You were to busy getin' your groove on over there," I laughed taking the last cup.

"Cheers," Will said holding his cup to Liam's.

"Cheers!" Liam said as they hit cups.

"Cheers momma!" Will said as we hit cups.

"Cheers love," Will said as we hit cups.

Then the song changed on the stereo. I should have known when I put in the cd, but of course, I forgot. You see, there's this one Christmas song that Will and Liam go absolutely go crazy to! First they'll sing it with the regular lyrics, and then they'll change them up with our names and yeah.

"Daddy! Listen!" Liam exclaimed sitting his cup on the table and running to the living room.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Will sat down his cup and run after him. I sat my down and went to enjoy the show.

Our Kitchen looked into our living room so I stood at the counted watching them "Perform".

"Should we open up her gifts or send them back? Send them back! Grandma got run-over by a reindeer, walking home from our house Christmas Eve! You can say there's no such thing as Santa! But as for me and Grandpa we believe!" They sung in unison jumping around.

I laughed hysterically. As the song ended Will ran over to the stereo to replay the song as I yelled clapping my hands, "Encore! Encore!"

They sung and acted it out all over again. Every time they did it, it was different. No two performances were the same, so to say. After the first chorus, I could help but join it. We all jumped around and sang, "Grandma got run-over by a reindeer, walking home from our house Christmas Eve! You can say there's no such thing as Santa! But as for me and Grandpa we be—lie—ve!"

We let the rest of the cd play as they sang each one and acted out. I must say though, I think my favorite is when they lip-sing _Rockin' around the Christmas Tree_. It's just hilarious because they lip-sing so good that it looks like they can sing like girls. Maybe you haven't already realized it but I'm not hard to entertain.

We sung our little hearts out until there was nothing left in us, luckily it was a Friday.


End file.
